


Not a Girl

by drawmelikeurotp



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Mild Language, OOC, Short prompt, shizayaweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drawmelikeurotp/pseuds/drawmelikeurotp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he first heard a girl call out the name “Shizu-chan”, he thought that was a cute nickname for a girl. But when he comes face-to-face with the blond, he laughs. Loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Girl

Izaya Orihara was definitely not a normal person who could mind their own business. Especially if it was in high school and his humans were too interesting. He couldn’t just wait it out like his parents did.

Eavesdropping wasn’t a non-common occurrence at Raijin. Everyone did it. He saw it in their posture, and how it always started drama. He craved seeing that from his humans. They were always so easy to read. And that’s why he loved them.

Of course, he wouldn’t deny that he did the exact same things. He just wanted to hear the conversations from time to time.

Apart from his humans, he didn’t start anything. In fact, he kept it to himself for easier manipulation for later when he actually did something that ruined their lives, which he loved watching as well. As long as he wasn’t doing any harm to them, it was fine, right?

For this conversation he was peeking into, there were two girls talking animatedly. One was named Asuka, while her friend was Yuki. They talked amongst themselves during lunch break at their desks, but they were so loud that nearly anyone could hear their entire exchange.

“Hey Asuka! Don’t you think Shizu-chan is absolutely beautiful?” Yuki asked. Her bento was empty, and to start a discussion she wanted to tell Asuka how she thought this new student looked to her. She bounced in her seat, eagerly waiting for her friend’s answer.

Asuka swallowed another rice ball and nodded frantically moments later, a smile on her face. “I agree. Absolutely gorgeous! I mean… even if Shizu-chan’s strong and violent, I’d still tap that-“

“Asuka! Not here!” Yuki giggled, her face flushed with embarrassment.

All the students save for Izaya turned in their seats, surprise and fear etched into their faces.

And suddenly Izaya was intrigued and wondering where this cute female student Shizu-chan was.

::::

Izaya watched amusedly as the tall blond took down an army of delinquents. He had a pole in his hand from the field, and was quite literally bashing people’s faces in. Most of the men were still on the ground gasping for air, and some were unconscious.

His initial reason was to come out there and grab Shinra to ask him who Shizu-chan was…of course, his mind made a 180 turn and he sat next to Shinra instead. Izaya wasn’t surprised when a body was flung in Shinra’s direction and he didn’t even flinch.

The blond’s strength was above all others. He could lift poles, grab men by their shirts and fling them across the school, and scream with rage. It was something that a monster would probably do if you poked them while they were sleeping. And monster was a perfect word to describe this person.

About three minutes later, the fight had finally ended. Groaning bodies and screaming of delinquents running away were the only sounds coming from the field. The angry man stayed quiet, releasing his hold on the pole, but not letting it go.  Izaya was in shock at how amazing the blond looked fighting all those men, so he clapped. Not once, but many times to grab the man’s attention.

 The blond seemed to notice after a few claps and he grunted, turning around at the noise.

Shinra seemed pleased when the blond turned, and he jumped off of the table both he and Izaya were sitting on.

He pointed to Izaya, a smile on his face. “Shizuo, this is Izaya Orihara. He can be quite nice to-well actually no. He’s more of an asshole. Don’t trust him with your life.” Shinra smirked.

Izaya sighed. He was used to this kind of behavior from his childhood friend. Izaya was still questioning why he even called Shinra a friend. “That’s cold, Shinra. And I thought we were good friends, too.”

A mask was put on as he looked up at the angry blond. “Shizuo, was it? Pleased to meet your acquaintance.”

And then it clicked. Shizuo shortened to Shizu. Shizu with an honorific would be Shizu-chan-

Izaya laughed. Hard. A vein in Shizuo’s head shot out, pulsing with anger. Izaya clutched his stomach, tears holding onto the sides of his eyes. He then took a deep breath, and looked the blond straight in the eye,

“So this _beast_ is the beautiful Shizu-chan I’ve been hearing about? And I thought you were a girl this entire time! Those girls must be blind, because you are in no way beau-“ He jumped out of the way as a pole shot towards him.

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” Shizuo yelled, seeing red apart from Izaya.

Izaya seized his switchblade out of his pocket when the blond ran at him, and he swung it, hitting Shizuo in the chest.

Izaya jumped again, pointing his switchblade threateningly at Shizuo. “Well. This is going to be fun, huh?” Izaya grinned widely, “ _Shizu-chan~?”_

And so their first chase began.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first prompt for Shizaya week. My choices were: first meeting or breakup. Tomorrow will be Valentine's or Christmas. Hope you enjoyed, and have a good shizaya week! :)  
> -Kay


End file.
